Love Against the Odds
by MaryAliceCullen12
Summary: The Swan Family and The Cullen Family have been fighting over money, and land for years. Their children, Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen are tired of this war going on. Little did they know that a secret inside their families waiting to seek...destruction
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! It's my first time posting a fan fiction here,so be nice! Lol. So,I hope you enjoy this! :)

Simply related to Romeo and Juliet :)

Cullens-  
Mr. Ryan Cullen-The President,otherwise known as the "Father".  
Mrs. Renevee Cullen  
Edward Anthony Cullen  
Rosalie Cullen  
Carlisle Cullen(Servant in charge)  
Esme Cullen  
Alice Cullen

Swans-  
Mr. Phil Swan  
Mrs. Renee Swan  
Bella Swan  
Emmett McCurdy(Adopted)  
Jasper Hale(Adopted)  
Tony Falevre(Servant in charge)

Chapter 1

BPOV

''Your father has been fighting again,bidding high money for the land near La Push,Ma'am." Tony said to me. It was very disturbing. My family has been always fighting for the fortune in Washington. Soon,The town will be in its ruins just because of this fight. Sometimes,I just wish that this war will stop.  
My friends here are taking sides. Some took my side,some took the Cullens' side. It was very irritating. So what if they were taking their side? Does that mean they have to ignore me?  
Emmett likes both sides of having this war. First of all,he likes to fight. Even outside town,sometimes I would just hear that he has an injury from fighting off the guards. I knew that Renee(Mom) didn't really want this to happen. Since she married Phil,this war has started. even though I hate him from the bottom of my heart,I had to like him because Renee loves him.  
Phil wasn't my real dad. Charlie is my real dad. He's now living in Arizona,where he keeps his job as the chief police. Sometimes,I would sneak out just to see him in Arizona.

I sighed heavily."Tony,I just wonder when this war is going to stop."  
"I know,Bella. It just doesn't seem right. "Tony sighed with sighs harmonized with each other.  
Emmett barged in the door. He had bruises and a purplish bulge on his cheek.  
"Bella." He whispered. He sounded like a little kitty inside a big box.  
I rushed to his side."Tony,get me a first-aid kit." Tony bowed and ran outside.  
"You got into a fight again," I calmly said. I cared about my brother so much,but this was all I could say. Tony came back with a white box on his hand. He lay it down by the floor. Emmett sat on my seat,and held out his bruised arms. I pulled out a cotton,and started to wipe the blood oozing out.  
"Yeah. I could have beaten them if it weren't for Jasper. He stopped me and we got beaten up instead."He told me as he whispered a low "Ow."  
"Jasper's beaten up,too?" I asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Tony,please send him here." I ordered.I was the nurse of these two. Commonly because of Emmett's fault.

After treating Emmett's wounds,Jasper went inside.  
"Dibs." Emmett punched Jasper on his chest.  
"Easy," He replied back. He sat down,and held out his arms like Emmett did. But,his bruises were worse than Emmett's. It was deeper,and more bulges were around his arm.  
"Thanks,Jasper. Even though you got hurt." I slowly caressed his arm with the cotton. Even though Em and Jazz are just my adoptive brothers,they were still like family to me. They were the ones who would listen to me when everything in the family goes wrong.  
"Bella,It's alright. It's just a little bruis-"  
"Shh," I said as I tied a bandage to his arm. "Done," I smiled at my own accomplishment.  
"Thank you," He stood up and went outside. Tony arranged the things inside the kit and went outside,too. I sighed. Isn't this war going to end?

EPOV

"The people adore us," Rosalie said as she faced the mirror. I rolled my eyes. I did not want any of this attention. It would be nice if my father was Carlisle. He doesn't like to fight. The Swans could rule over everything,if I were to be followed. I pity the land owners. They lost their only source of income. I wanted to get mad at Father,but I wouldn't,since he is my father. My mother was also greedy in money. I know that my real mother is Esme,but I really have to love my mother now.  
"Your father is in Port Angeles,Edward." Carlisle told me. Esme was with him. Carlisle loved Esme dearly. I knew that Esme loved him,too. That would make Carlisle my real father. I grinned to myself.  
"I wish he would just...stop."  
A high voice boomed from the door.  
"Edward! Go and buy me a Porsche.A yellow one." She smirked. Alice would always want a Porsche. Rosalie just groaned at her. I chuckled.  
"Alice,it's not the time. Not with the war going on."My smile faded. Thinking of the war going on was making me very unhappy. I could not stop it. But,I couldn't.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

"We have classes today,don't we?" Emmett groaned. He never liked school,since there's this war going on. He never had friends. Commonly,Em and Jazz' friends are my suitors. Lots of them,actually. But,they all wanted _me_.Not their friendship. It was a pity to see them like this.  
"Let's skip class,'ll do us no good anyway."Em looked at Jasper. He was lost in thought. I snapped and he looked at Em.  
" class?"  
I glared at Jasper.  
"Uhh...No thanks,Em." Great. Jasper knew my warnings already.  
"Please,Em. I don't want to suffer alone."I groaned at him. Most of our true friends went to be friends with the other brothers were my only company in the cafeteria.  
"I won't attend school. Jasper,go with her." Em hesitated. They both went out of the room. I dressed up with simple clothes,not very eye-catching,just plain normal. A shirt and a jacket would be nice. I wore my converse shoes and got my bag from my seat. I stared at the big window. It was still covered with the big black curtain. I opened the curtain,and saw the beautiful sun rising. It was breath-taking. Maybe I could sneak out in school and see the sunset,too. It makes me think about things that Dad never cared about.  
"Ma'am,your brother Jasper is already downstairs waiting for you." Tony interrupted. I just nodded and followed him downstairs.  
Jasper and I both went to school with the public limo. It was very embarrassing for us,too,since we get a lot of drooling people just with this car. I got out quickly,hiding my face behind Jasper's back. He chuckled.

I sat down on an empty chair in Biology class. It was the most comfortable seat. I was at the back,with no one actually realizing that I was there. When the teacher came in,He introduced a new student.  
"This is the famous Edward Cullen,eldest child of Ryan Cullen and Renevee Cullen. I hope you all don't just stare at him all the time in Biology,'cause we are having a pop quiz." Everyone laughed. This Edward guy made way towards the back. It was surprising to see that he sat down next to me. Great. My enemy was just sitting beside me. Phil said I have to keep away from these people,since they can use me. But,I didn't want to believe Phil. I wanted to believe in a new light. I lifted my hand,but I just dropped it. I was if Phil was right? I just looked at my text book and reviewed for the pop quiz.

"All right,young people. Our pop quiz will involve you and your seatmate. You have to answer these questions together. Do you understand?"  
All the girls in the room glared at me. It was as if I was pretty lucky that I have him as my seatmate. Well,I wasn't. I didn't want attention. _Great,you just made my day_, I secretly wanted to scream my thoughts at him. I kept quiet for a while. The professor wrote down the questions. I started to copy them. I was surprised by a cold touch on my hand.I flinched.  
"Sorry," He said.  
"No,it's alright." I just bowed my head a little so that he couldn't see my face. I saw him smile a little. I answered questions 1-20. After that,I slightly pushed the notebook to him.  
"Answer the other half." I was kind of nervous. I didn't have any biology partners since everyone wanted to be with the Cullens. He touched my skin again. I jumped a little and blushed.  
"Sorry," He repeated. I just looked at my notes.  
After about 30 minutes,we passed our paper to the professor. I made my way quickly outside. Jessica glared at me.  
"_Why does all the attention go to her? There's lots of other beautiful girls out there..Like me_."I heard her whisper.

I rolled my eyes as I passed through her. What were they called? Oh. Em's term. "Wannabe's"  
The cafeteria was filled buzzes about Edward Cullen and his sisters. I tried to find Jasper,but he was now out of sight. I sighed to myself,and went to the secluded part of the school where no one dares to go there. They never had time to look at this beautiful place. I sighed again. I picked up a random book(my bag almost looked like a library with all these fiction books I read). Romeo and Juliet. The book where the legends of star-crossed lovers come from. I scanned through a few pages,'til I saw a part where it was very interesting. Romeo sneaking out of his house and climbing Juliet's window just to see her. I couldn't understand why Romeo takes so much risk just to love Juliet. He can forget Juliet and find another woman who he can love safely. But,I guess that was love. Risk it all just for what you want.  
I heard a swift movement among the bushes. I could barely hear it.  
"Jasper?" I asked in a low whisper. It couldn't be anyone else since Jasper was the only one who knew about my hiding place.  
A human sprung out of the bushes. It was was he doing here?  
"Sorry for the interruption. It's too annoying if you have lots of fans. No,screw that. _Friends_." he emphasized. I chuckled a little,and continued reading my book.  
"May I sit?" His face was meters away from mine. I could feel his breath on my face as he bent over to sit. His face was facing mine. I blushed and moved away a little.  
"You're Isabella Swan,right?"  
I turned to him. His face was full of curiousness.  
"Just Bella." I told him. He ,then he frowned again.  
"My father is your father's enemy," He frowned,now more dragged. He went to face the flowers in front of us. He focused on the bright sun over the sky.  
"That means we're enemies,too." I slowly said. I didn't want to declare war. I didn't want a fight. But,that was all I could say.  
"No,it doesn't." He didn't turn away his gaze at the sun as he spoke. I was speechless. Would he want a friend,even though he knows the fact that our family is in a big fight?  
I couldn't speak. After a while,I sighed heavily."You're tired from it all,aren't you?"  
He looked at me with unmoving eyes. "Yes," He sighed. He looked at the sky again.  
"Umm...Can you...umm...me..."  
"Be friends?'' He finished my sentence. He grinned. He flashed me a smile that I really loved: A crooked smile. I tried to hide my blush with my hair.  
"Umm..Yes.."  
He smiled again,flashing the best smile I saw. Drops came from the sky.  
"It's raining," I said,touching the drops on my book. I felt a warm jacket over my head.  
"You'll get sick,''He said as if he was my parent. He stood up and pulled me over to the sidewalk near the school entrance. I carried my bag in my other arm as he pulled my hand. We went back to school. He was dripping wet. I was fully dry. I pity him. He might get sick.  
"Edward!'' I heard a high pitched voice come in front of us. A pixie like girl came,and stared weirdly at Edward. She stared at me. She gasped,her mouth wide.  
"You're...Isabella Swan,right?" She tried to keep her voice down. Edward motioned for her to come near him. He whispered something to him,and she smiled.  
"Oh! I'll be a friend! Though,we do not have to tell anyone about the way,my name is Alice. Alice Cullen." She smiled. I heard Edward say "legendary pixie of the Cullens." I chuckled a little.  
She turned to Edward."You're dripping wet! Where have you been?"  
"I...went outside to breath some air." He said. His lie was smoothly given out,so it was so easy to believe.  
"Bella!'' I heard Jasper's voice coming from the halls. I saw him jogging towards me. His face was full of sweat. He stopped when he saw my companions.

Jasper pulled me to his side."What do you want?" He was angry,but his voice expressed nothing but apathy.  
"No,Jasper..Don't-"  
"No,Bella. Did they harm you?" He looked worried when he glanced at me. My brother wanted to protect me. I smiled to myself. But,that was too selfish of me. I wanted Jasper to have friends,too.  
"Jasper,listen to m-"  
"Shh. Don't speak." He told me as he focused his eyes on them . They were deadly,like a snake waiting to pounce on its victim.  
"Jasper,listen!" I held his arm tightly. I knew it had no effect on him. Alice flinched a little. But,I could see Alice's stare at him. It was full of interest. Like it had a sudden spark in it.  
"Please." I pleaded. He turned to me."Jasper,I know it's impossible to believe,but they are _my_ friends.I hope...you could keep this a secret and be _their_ friend,too."His eyes were full of surprise.  
He turned his gaze at them,mostly at Alice. He turned back to me.  
"Are...are you sure they won't make us fall into traps?" He whispered. I nodded,flashing a big smile at him. He smiled at me,too.  
"My name is Jasper Hale,adoptive brother of Bella." He held out his hand at them. Edward took it,and smiled. Alice almost pounced at Jasper. She smiled. Her smile was full of love,of of...Beauty. _Jasper and Alice were going to be together_, I said and grinned to myself. Edward saw my expression and chuckled. I blushed a little. I hid my face under my hair.

It has been a few days since I first knew my true friends. I met Rosalie,too. She liked her beauty but didn't want anyone gossiping of her. She was beautiful,indeed. We never hang out at a public place. Alice would show us to her hideout(she bought it herself) but when we get bored,we would leave Jasper and Alice behind and Edward and I would sneak out to the place near the school. It was relaxing to stay there. I don't know,but I felt safe around Edward. He understood what I mean by not having this war. He wanted peace,too. We would enjoy talking to each other in the afternoon. Em didn't even plan to go to school. He told me he wanted to go to a place somewhere special...He also told me that he has a girlfriend. I laughed so hard that I almost rolled out of bed.

End.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 EPOV

This relationship with Bella and Jasper was very hard to keep up. We had to keep it from everybody in the house. The mansion has full security(with hidden cameras) so we had to watch our movements and was a very shy girl. I really wanted never...let her go when we spend time together. It's as if I'm telling everything I kept inside to a diary. Even though I never wanted to keep this a secret,I had to. It's to protect her. And her brother. When I touched Bella's hand for the first time,it was the very first time that I held a hand that was so soft. It had a loving glow in it. It's like everything it touches makes that thing beautiful. I couldn't take her out of my mind. She was everything I wanted to have.  
_Stop it,Edward. This is not right!_ My subconsciousness told me. I shook my head. _It was never right to be friends to her,from the start._I choked out the words in my head. This was nothing. She was my only true friend,so I had to like her that way. It was nothing else. _Nothing._

BPOV

It was another boring day inside the house. House? I mean mansion. The big window was closed. It would be too heavy for me to put them at the sides myself. Em wouldn't do that for me,he would think that it was a chore. Em was off again,waiting for his _girl_ in a random place in Port Angeles. He never told me who she me to ask him tonight.  
Jasper was spending a lot of time outside,too. _Alice_, I thought. Alice was a very sweet girl. She would always think of what is right for us. She always wanted to go shopping with me. If only we were allowed to shop together.  
In the cafeteria,I would always see Edward's table full of...friends. Sometimes,he would secretly glance at me when no one was looking. I would smile sweetly before returning my focus on my book. Edward was so...perfect. He was everything I would hope for. What? Everything I hoped for? That would never happen. Edward was my family's enemy. It would cause a ruckus if everyone knew about our friendship.  
But,I was starting to feel...more. Like I wanted to hold Edward every night.I never wanted him to turn his eyes away from me when he glances. I wanted him to lay his hands on my gently so that our fingers could entwine._What am I saying?_ I slapped my forehead and shook my head. Jasper looked at me worriedly.  
"Something wrong?" He asked. I shook my head sideways just to let him know I was alright.  
I have to stop my feelings. My imagination. I should not think beyond that.  
"Stop it,Bella." I whispered to myself.

EPOV

Biology class was next. As I entered the room,Bella was already there,seated. She was still reading a book. I let my hand touch her hand flinched a little,but didn't look up. She knew who it was.  
I tried to look at her face. I wanted to gaze at her. But,I bowed my head a little and frowned instead. I was feeling something more. I never wanted this to happen. If I wanted to protect Bella,I must sacrifice _this_. What was I feeling towards her? Why couldn't I express it? I had to protect her. With all my might. I treasured her,and never wanted her to go. A friend. That was what it meant. I have to convince myself that I am only protecting her _as a friend_.I have to avoid her for a while. I want to clear up my mind.  
I was quiet,sitting beside her. I could see her glancing up to me at times. I tried not to look at her,but I was dazed at the moment.

APOV

Edward knew what this friendship could bring. But,I knew I wasn't going to let go of Jasper. I have been waiting for someone to understand me,to understand that we didn't need this war anyway. He also showed me some of his bruises when he tried to protect his brother from our guards. I wanted to gently touch them,to heal them with my own hands. Jasper was a carefree man;he cared for his family and he doesn't care about his own needs just to protect his family. I adored him for that. I never told Edward nor Bella about our relationship. We never told anyone. Jasper and I would meet at our hideout sometimes and just watch a movie or spend time...together. Jasper was a really...something I couldn't describe.  
It was an afternoon. The sun's rays hit the roof of our hideout. I waited for him.

It was already 4:35 PM. I have been waiting for 1 and a half hour. I didn't want to get impatient;maybe he was just trying to find a way to get out of their house. I waited,hoping he would come soon.

6 PM. Jasper never came. I got worried and called him a lot of times,but he didn't answer. I was starting get more worried by the minute. Suddenly,I heard my phone ring.  
"Jasper?"  
"Alice." It was Bella. But,her voice wasn't as well as usual. It's just like her voice was croaking.  
"It's Jasper. He's been beaten up by 5 guys and he's in a critical condition." She said worriedly.

End.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 APOV

I know that I couldn't go to the hospital. It would be too risky to do that. But,what if Jasper needed me by his side? I ran towards Edward's room. I knocked,but I was way too impatient to wait.  
"Do you know how to knock?" He said flatly. But my stares at him were worried. He knew what it meant.  
"What's wrong?" His voice was almost a whisper.  
"Jasper...something wrong happened...to...him..." I whispered. It was not the time to give away the secret.  
"We'll visit the hospital tonight. 11:00 PM." He whispered, almost uttering the words to himself.

BPOV  
"Those Cullens! They need not harm Jasper!"  
"Please,Dad. It's not their-"  
"It is! And don't you dare protect them in front of me! Do you remember when they kidnapped you?!"  
No,they didn't really kidnap me. I remember when Little Alice and I wanted to play so we went to their mansion. Little did we know that our Fathers are enemies. So,Phil thought I was being kidnapped by them,which is the opposite.  
Phil stormed off outside. I looked at Jasper. He opened his eyes. He was pretending the whole time. I held his hand tightly.  
"Ow. Bella,careful." He said. His whole body was fragile.  
"Phil blamed it on them again," I told him. He nodded,and sighed with me. Phil always wanted to blame the Cullens.  
"Alice," He sighed quietly. He was careful of the volume of his voice because Phil might just be listening outside.  
"I already told her." I held my expression firmly."Jasper,tell me something."  
"Spill it."  
"Are you...having a...you-know-what with Alice?" I mouthed. He was surprised.  
"Shh...Don't tell anyone about this,Bella."  
"I won't. Except for Edward." I grinned.  
"No,he doesn't have to know. Unless,Alice does spill it."  
I sighed then chuckled at the same time. "Now,why am I the only one single in this family?"  
He tried not to laugh,but was unsuccessful. "No wonder. Maybe you should hook up with Edward." Hook up. Not the term I would be using.I made a face.  
"Don't tell me you _don't_ like Edward." he seemed to enjoy his sarcasm. I just sighed.  
"I...I don't really know...if I have to feel this way. I mean,we can't be together." I said unhappily. He tried to tap my back with force,but I only received a light tap.  
"Do you know Em's girlfriend? He's been ditching school just for her. I wanted to know.." Speaking of Em,he just went inside the room.  
"Oh,speaking of you,Emmett." Jasper rolled his eyes and laughed."Man,Em. You do need to take a break from that. Who's the lucky girl?" Jasper slightly punched his shoulder and whispered,"Dibs" with a smile.  
"Dibs," He returned the punch to Jasper. "You won't tell Phil and Renee about this."  
"I'll take an oath," I said as I raised my right hand. I was trying hard not to laugh.  
"You know Rosalie...Cullen?" His eyes slightly rolled towards the window. Jasper and I gasped. Em loved a Cullen,too. He was ditching school just for her.  
We were all in silence for a while.  
Jasper snapped. "You don't need to ditch school for her,Em. In fact,she _is_ in school."  
"But,we won't be able to meet up with that kind of disgusting place."  
"Em,you're taking it way to fast. Don't ditch everything just for her."  
''But,she's-"  
"No buts. You're going to go to school. Maybe adoring her can be a way of loving her even if she can't go near you." I smiled. I knew I sounded like Renee,but it was a way to command Em to go to school. I knew it was useless for him,but I'd rather him going to it instead of being in fighting clubs.

Em was laughing after our settlement. He agreed to it. After that,he went to meet with Rosalie near the famous restaurant in Port Angeles. I was left to take care of Jasper. Renee came in,too. She gave him lots of assorted fruits and left,since she needs to coordinate with Dad.  
It was 10:45 PM. 15 minutes till 11. I was getting randomly sleepy. Jasper was still awake,watching Discovery was very fascinated about the universe and every mystery of it. They were having a special about it.  
I yawned. I heard a knock at the door. Who would visit us at this time? Maybe Em decided to drop by. I opened it,and a little smile played upon my lips.  
Edward and Alice.  
Alice looked worriedly at Jasper. She ran to him quickly. Jasper was smiling at her,too.  
"You jerk! I was so worried about you!" Alice almost looked like she was going to cry. Jasper hugged her tightly. How sweet of them.  
"Careful,you might break me." Jasper whispered softly at Alice's ear.  
"Get a room." I chuckled before they realized what they were doing. Alice blushed a little.  
"Don't harass her." Jasper glared. I stared apologetically.  
"Let's...go outside," Edward whispered through my ear. I made my way through the door as he opened it.

"I knew about it. Did you?" Edward carefully whispered. I knew what he was referring to.  
"Yes. When..Jasper woke up,he wanted to find Alice." I smiled. He smiled too,and stared at a blank space. I kept quiet,too. I wanted to tell myself that I should be happy that we were still friends.  
A wisp of silence went through us again,until Edward snapped from his blank state.  
"Bella,I don't want to ruin our...friendship." He said,quite nervous. I was nervous,too. What if he wanted me not to be his friend anymore? I wish that would not happen.  
He coughed a little,but his focus was his voice. He didn't want to crack."But,would it be...bothersome to you if...I asked you...to be..."  
"If I asked you out,you mean?" I heard Jasper's voice from the door. Alice pulled Jasper in again. He waved goodbye.  
"Just like what Jasper said." Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile. He was able to let out his feelings.  
I was speechless. Shocked,if it were the case. I wanted to hide the happiness. I was very happy.  
"Su...Ye...Su..Ye..." I couldn't even say the right thing. "Yes." I finally said,keeping my voice down a bit. He flashed again that crooked smile I really wanted. I couldn't believe everything I heard. Maybe it was just a dream.  
I pinched my cheek a little. It hurt. It was proof that it wasn't a dream.

Jasper was healing up. He was very active again. Em was obsessed with Rosalie. He almost spoke up at dinner time when Phil and Renee were telling a story.  
Jasper was very happy with Alice. Sometimes,we couldn't see them in school anymore. Like they sneak out just to find a way to spend time.  
I would always end up being tackled by Edward in the garden. We would lie on the soft grass. We could just look up at the sky. We were so carefree. We were free from everything. I was very happy to be with the one that would make me happy. I was not this happy when Renee was happy with Phil.  
I really loved him. I won't let him go. I would always be there for him,and protect him as much as possible.

"Bella,Your birthday is coming up," Jasper reminded. I groaned. My birthday. I was turning 18. On Saturday. The thought of it made me sick. I didn't want to grow old.  
"Really? Let's have a party in the hideout,then?" Alice exclaimed. Edward warned me before about this. Alice liked parties and events as much as she likes shopping. There was no way to stop her.  
"But,Alice,The secret?" I quickly defensed myself.  
"It won't be long. Guess what your gift is," She smirked.  
"September 13," I heard a soft whisper behind me. Edward.  
"Mark it on your calendar,Edward. We're going to have a special day," Alice smirked again. I didn't now what she was up to,but I knew it wasn't good.  
"I will," I felt Edward's breath in my hair. He was near me. I instantly snapped out of his hypnotic beauty.  
"No,Edward. I want it to be a normal day."  
''Not when you are celebrating."  
I groaned.  
"No gifts," I reminded Jasper,Alice and of course,Edward. I didn't want them spending their money on me. I can spend my money on them,but not them on me. I would prefer a birthday without gifts.

JazzPOV

How many days has gone. Bella's birthday was today. I helped Alice set up the decorations around the hideout. I moved the couch.  
Alice came in with a bunch of garlands on her arm and paper. She tripped,and I caught her.  
"Careful," I whispered. She just chuckled.  
''I'd rather fall on you a lot. You would catch me again and again in your arms. " She stood up,and stuck the last decorations on their places.  
"Done," She said,a smile signifying her success. Then,I heard a knock at the door. I opened it quickly. The guests we were waiting for:Edward and Bella.  
Alice hugged Bella tightly,and gave her a pink box.  
''Why do you let Alice give you a gift when I can't?" Edward said,chuckling.  
"You're enough," I heard Bella tell him. I hung my arm around Bella,and gave her my gift. She would never guess that I gave her a car;the keys were stuck on the lid. It was almost invisible.  
"What's this?'' She asked. As expected. I smiled. Victory.  
"A car. There's a key on the lid."  
She looked at the lid quickly."Oh."  
"The car's at take care of it." I winked.  
After eating loads of popcorn and watching a movie,Edward and Bella decided to go elsewhere. Bella thanked us,though it sounded like a sermon.

BPOV

Edward opened his car's door for me. I just smiled,signifying thanks. He drove from there to our mansion. We were 200 meters away from the mansion. We might get caught.  
Edward sneaked up to my room. Who knew there was a shortcut there? He pulled me up at my terrace. We entered my room through my window. I locked my big door,and sat on my bed.  
"Would you accept my gift?" Edward said.  
"No,not another gift!'' I exclaimed,whispering. He frowned.  
"You do not want mine,then?" He was upset.  
"Edward,I do. Please don't get upset. I get upset when you are," I held his soft cheek against my palm. He smiled.  
He started to kiss me,his breath was all over my face. We started to go on and on,until I stopped for my own breath.  
It was our first kiss,well,not too late,though. I was happy at this state. I wish all things could pause and we could just steal the moment away from time. We started to kiss again,now more gently. He was fierce against mine,but I told him to be gentle. We started to enjoy ourselves when...

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN?!" I heard my door open. he held the keys firmly on his hand.

End.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 BPOV

I should have known. Phil was there,standing angrily at the door. He held the keys firmly in his fist,as if he was going to break those. Edward handed something in my palm. I looked at it. It was a necklace. There were words engraved to it._"I love you forever"_ it was still on top of me. I could feel his heart beat against my palm. That made me feel safe, stood up from his position. His eyes crossed mine. They were loving eyes. But,when he glanced at Phil,the love was gone. I stood up from my position,too,and went towards Phil.  
"No,Phi-Dad,This is my faul-"  
"OH,IT REALLY IS,YOUNG LADY! GUARDS,TAKE HIM AWAY!" He ordered with a loud voice. The guards cornered Edward,and got him. Edward didn't try to fight back,but he was struggling against the metal chain around his hand. I held Phil by the hand.  
"No,Plase don't-"  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY,BELLA!" He punched my eye which made my vision blurry. I struggled against the pain and made my way through the guards.  
One guard pushed me so hard that I hit the large door. I felt Edward's eyes on me. Even though I barely see a thing,I still managed to hold on to Edward's arm. He held my hand tightly. I never wanted to let go. I hugged his chest,even though his hands were tied. I felt his breath against my ear.  
"Take care of yourself,Bella. For me." He whispered sweetly as the guards pushed me away from him. My whole system shut down that moment,and everything I saw was black.

_I was running through a series of tunnels. I couldn't see a thing. I was running and running until I tripped. I was tired,very tired. My hope and faith was lost. Then,I saw Edward. He was providing light for me,guiding me inside these tunnels. I ran to him and tried to reach for his ,when I held his hand firmly against mine,he started to disappear. I hugged him dearly,hoping he would never vanish,hoping he would never disappear again. He hugged me,and whispered in my ear.  
"Take care of yourself,Bella. For me." He said with a sad smile. I cried so hard. I called out his name,but he didn't stay. He disappeared that moment,after touching the tears on my cheek. I made him disappear._  
I opened my eyes.I was in my bedroom. I was clutching the necklace Edward gave me. Edward was gone. He was going to come back,wasn't he? I cried and cried,but I knew I couldn't do anything about it.

Days passed by. I never went out of my room(well,except for school day). I never ate my food. Jasper and Em were worrying about me. I didn't need their sympathy. I was broken,torn into pieces. The feeling of not seeing the one you love. It pains me to go on everyday,trying to be normal. But,I have to. I don't want Renee,Jasper and Em to worry about me. So,I tried to live normally like I usually would. There was a hole that I couldn't sew together. I tried everything to contact Edward-calling the Cullens,calling the nearest city jail-but he wasn't there. Sometimes,I would hallucinate about him. I would imagine him sitting beside me,comforting me. But,it really hurts to think that he wasn't there anymore. He won't be there to wait for me after school. He won't be there to listen to me. He won't be there to love me.

I heard a knock at the door. I was dazed. I didn't answer,but I heard it unlock itself.  
"Bella,dear,are you alright?" Renee was there,holding my shoulders. I smiled at her. I knew it was the best expression I could make.  
"Yes." I answered,almost a whisper.  
She made a face and frowned.  
"Bella,I know you're having a hard time. It's just a boy."  
"No,Mom. He's not just a boy! He understood why I don't want to have this war,he accepted me for who I am. He loved me,Mom! How can you say that it's just a boy?" I accidentally shouted at her. I tucked my knees and cried. I was croaking.  
"Shh," She tried to calm me down. "We'll find a way,Bella. We will." She made her way out. I saw Em call her. Jasper went in and locked the door.  
"Bella," He slowly sighed. He was whispering a small voice,barely crying out. I shrugged.  
I could only give out a sob at the moment. I didn't want Jasper nor Renee to see this.  
"Bella,Edward's going to be alright. We'll rescue him"  
"Jasper..." I sobbed again and again. I didn't want Jasper to worry. I was causing him to worry.

JPOV

Bella was so...weak and fragile these days. Since Edward was gone,Bella acted like someone was dead. I could see her efforts to try and live her life normally,but it wasn't there anymore. The Bella I used to know...it's like she died with her memories.I couldn't make her happy.I tried to make a plan with Em. Em will try to convince Renee to set Edward free and we'll call the police to set him free in case Renee won't agree.  
As I went outside,I heard Em and Renee talking.  
"But,Phil...''  
"Mom,What's more important? Phil I mean,Dad's happiness or Bella's?"  
I could hear easy victory from Em.  
"We'll have to do this secretly." Renee gave in a loud sigh.  
"Let's call the police,Renee. Of course,Em,too." Renee gave me the telephone number to where Edward was situated.  
I rushed towards the nearest pay phone in town. I couldn't risk this chance to make Bella happy. It's for her.  
I dialed the number swiftly with my fingers.  
"Hello?" A voice in the phone said.  
"This is Jasper Hale. I hereby say that you shall set Edward Cullen free."  
"I'm sorry,Sir. Edward Cullen has been set free by the Cullen family. It is also stated that the Cullen children are missing with their servants-in-charge." The voice said,simply emphasizing the name.

End.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Jazz POV

I dropped the phone in shock. The Cullen children were missing? So that explains Alice's absence for a week. I opened my car's door and shut it carefully. I raced back to the house to find two hopefuls(Renee and Em). They were waiting eagerly for me.  
"How did it go?" Em said.  
I stared blankly at him. My eyes were deep.  
"Jasper...?" Renee said worriedly.  
"He was already set free. But,The Cullen Children and their servants-in-charge are missing." I said,blankly. I quickly snapped out of it.  
"Rosalie...and the others...are missing?" Em suddenly said,more emphasis to what the subject is.  
"We can't let Bella know." Renee said.  
"But,what do you plan to do? Let her live this way forever?" I told Renee,quickly uttering the words.  
"No. We'll find them. We will." Em said,with strong determination. We needed to find the Cullen children. We needed to find our beloved ones.

BPOV

I spend the whole afternoon grieving. I looked at the photos when it was my birthday. Alice looked dazzling in her pink satin dress. Jasper hung his arm around Alice. Edward looked beautiful even if he was dressed normally. I was wearing a green dress which showed off my palish features. When my eyes gazed at how Edward looked at me,my chest ached a lot. I missed him. His gaze brought back memories. It brought back the ache inside. Something was eating me up. I was being consumed by a never-ending darkness inside me.  
At night,I would always dream about him and how we got separated. I would often shout a lot,but no one would hear it except Jasper and Em 'cause they are near my room. They would go in,but I would shake in terror. Everything inside ached. I wanted to die. I wanted to end my life. Edward wasn't there. My soul and life means nothing to me now. He was my soul,my life,my _everything_.

Tonight,I was going to stay up late. I didn't want to sleep. I didn't want to see _it_ again. I opened the window and went towards the brilliantly painted terraces. The night seemed so peaceful. The wind blew gently against my face.

I heard a scratching noise from below. I stepped back,waiting for something to pounce on me. I wasn't really that surprised. In fact,I wanted to let myself die. I closed my eyes,waiting to feel the pain. It was better this way. I didn't want to burden Jasper,Em and Renee. This was the best decision.

"Bella?'' I recognize that high pitched voice. Alice.  
I quickly opened my eyes,to see if I was ,I wasn't. Everything was true. Alice was standing in front of me,her brows curved upward in confusion. I quickly hugged her. She hugged me back.  
"Alice!" I was sobbing in happiness.  
"Bella." Her tone was firm,but happy.  
"Get in. I'll call Jasper." I pushed her inside my room and went outside carefully. I knocked at Jasper's door.  
"What,Bella?" He seemed worried. I smiled. He was shocked. I never smiled like this,but this was the best I could do.  
"Alice is in my room," I whispered. We hurriedly went in my room.

"Alice,''Jasper said,breathlessly. She gracefully ran to him and hugged him. Jasper was knocked down on the bed. They kissed each other,happy to see each other again. But,Alice stopped kissing him. She just hugged him.  
"You seem so...never mind." Alice whispered. I could hear it clearly.  
"Alice,I really missed you." I ran in to join Jasper and Alice on the bed. We laughed silently.  
Suddenly,Alice stood up from her position,and brushed her clothes. I could tell that she was glancing at the window a lot of times. Alice has been a little paler than usual.  
"Umm...Alice...umm...your eye got a little darker." I remarked. She touched her eye lid,and smiled.  
"I got a little sick this week. I'm not well yet,so I kinda have these."  
Jasper hugged her."Get well." I heard him whisper.

Alice breathed in and out a couple of times. I stared at her,puzzled.  
"Actually,I really came here for Bella." She said with a firm voice.  
"Edward says you meet him in the hideout tomorrow afternoon." She kissed Jasper,but then,her smile was now sorrowful. She lunged towards the window.  
"Wait,Alice."  
"What?"  
"What is this about? Why are you sorrowful?" I asked,my eyes full of wonder. I stared at her dark eyes. They were deep and thoughtful. Her features were soft.

End.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 BPOV

"It's...complicated,Bella. I think you should stay out of this for a while." She wasn't facing me when I said that. I was surprised. I always treated Alice as a sister. Why was she acting like this? I was losing my mind,thinking of what was wrong.  
"If that's what you really want," I said automatically. It wasn't me who said that. It was automatic,so I didn't have time to think.  
"Don't forget about Edward," She climbed down quietly,not even making a single sound. I didn't look out on the terrace. I was dazed again. The moon shown brightly against the silver color of the terrace. I couldn't feel anything right now,like every little feeling was poured out already. I was empty. I lost my capacity of feeling emotions. I walked slowly inside,my head lost in thoughts. I was becoming a 'nothing'. I wasn't human anymore. I grinned to myself.  
Edward was suffering because of me. I was burdening my family.  
I couldn't feel a single thing anymore,it's as if I was stung and was paralyzed.

"Romeo and Juliet," Jasper said as he flicked through the pages of my book. Romeo and Juliet. The book I was reading when I became friends with Edward.  
"I guess this is our kind of love story." He sighed,then frowned to himself. Then,it came to me. Jasper was saying the truth. The history of all star-crossed lovers. Edward. My Romeo. But,would our love story end the same like Romeo and Juliet's? Will we die together? Will our bonds be tied forever. Finally,I snapped from my old self.  
"Oh!"  
"What?" Jasper asked quickly.

"I have..to go." I breathed as I ran towards the grand hall. I snatched my keys from the key holder downstairs and ran across the hall. It was a long way,especially when you live in a marble mansion. I opened the lights when I was inside the silver garage. It was dark there,but that didn't matter. I rode on my car and zoomed off.

The hideout was pretty near our mansion,but just far to be secretly hanging out. I closed my car's door,and breathed. I was nervous.I had a bad feeling about this.  
I nervously stepped on the mat lying just in front of the door. I slowly took the knob,and turned it really slow. I was really afraid of what may come. I relaxed a bit,still feeling a little jumpy. I opened it,but I saw no one. I didn't see Edward. I found a note lying on the floor just beside the door. I picked it up.

_Bella,  
Sorry if I am not here. I decided to change the venue. I decided it to be in the garden where we met. I hope I don't bother you with this. I needed some place where I could be peaceful. I wanted you to be the same,too. I hope you don't really mind.  
Edward_

I closed the paper and held it in my chest. I could smell a sweet scent inside the paper. I kept it in my pocket and walked towards the garden.

"Edward?" I called out his name,careful that anyone might hear. I looked around me. I looked at the tulip and the rose in front of me. The tulip was leaning against the rose,but the thorns of the rose keep the tulip from leaning beside the rose. I could relate that to our situation. I wanted to get near it. I slowly walked towards it,wanting to pick the thorns from the rose's stem. I was near it,yet someone was holding me closely. I glanced at my back and saw Edward. He rest his head on my shoulder. He buried his face on my shoulder,and sniffed my neck.  
"Bella," He slowly whispered,as if he wanted to make it last. I breathed quietly. I was expecting that I couldn't breath anymore due to my happiness. I was so happy that I barely couldn't respond to his call. I wanted to burst. I wanted to kiss him,hug him,hold on tight and never let go of him again. I never wanted to be without him. If he was dead,I would also die. I never wanted this to end. It was like I wasn't hurt in the first place. Like I didn't experience any pain at all. As if I wasn't left alone at all.  
"Edward," I turned to face him,my eyes sincere. I pulled myself to him,and held him tightly. I didn't breath.  
"Bella,breath." He said,his breath tickling my ear. I took a deep breath. He let go of me. His push was fierce,but careful. Why was he handling me carefully now? His touch was never the way it is. I made a confused expression.  
"Bella,I'm here to tell you something. Quick." He said sorrowfully,as if he was apologizing for a big mistake. Regretting is more appropriate.  
"Edward..."I said in a worried manner. I knew this was gonna be bad.  
"I'm...breaking ties with the ,I am still considered as a Cullen."  
"What? I don't 're supposed to be happy,right? We can be together and-"  
"No,Bella. After finding out that Ryan wasn't my true father,I decided to break ties with him. Carlisle is my true father. Esme is my true mother from the start. We are all breaking ties with the Cullen Family."  
I don't understand why he was sorrowful about this. His sadness intrigues me.  
"Do you feel..bad?" I asked,my voice light and soft.  
"No,Bella." He said,calmness overcoming his tone. His stare was blank now. It was like he was empty. Nothing was inside him.  
I stared at him,worried. I was really having a bad feeling about this. Like when I saw Edward disappearing in my dream.

"I have to leave,Bella. I..don't love you anymore." He whispered,his eyes expressing hatred and pain.

End.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 BPOV

He stood there,unmoving. I was frozen in my position,too. My eyes could almost burst. I wanted to hold his hand,but I couldn't feel him anymore. Like I was meters away from me. He was just there,in front of me. Perfectly standing straight. I could feel a throbbing pain in my chest.  
"No. Edward,I love you. You can't-"  
"I can." He said,his stare cold and full of hardness."Bella,I always knew you were fragile. But,I'm tired of this facade,Bella. I'm not supposed to be with you,and that's what's right. I'm tired,Bella. I can't do this anymore."  
I remained silent. My lips wanted to say a thousand words,but I kept them shut.  
"I moved on,Bella. The days that we were apart...I thought it was time to do this. I'm sorry,Bella. I'm really sorry."  
"I..you..can't...!" I said,my tongue twisted with so much words."'.." My voice croaked at the sound of his name. He reached out for me. I held him in my arms tightly,like I wanted to let go. His struggles were painful to fight,yet still loving in a way. He kissed my forehead gently,like a lover who would die after this day.  
"Bella,You have to move on." Those words made me fall. My only soul mate was going to leave me. I needed him badly,like a kid wanting chocolate.  
"Please. '..." My voice was cracking,and I was sobbing. I couldn't speak anymore. A piece of my heart fell of,and everything just shattered.I was losing him again,and I couldn't even fight for him. I was too weak to do this. I tried carelessly to reach his hand,yet,he kept it away from my reach. I fell to my knees,sobbing and sobbing until I couldn't breath anymore. He knelt in front of me,and held my face against his hands. He kissed my forehead again.  
"Bella,Move me. Please." He pleaded.  
"And,Give this to Jasper." He slipped a big brown envelope on my hand,and kissed me for one last time. I was breathless. His lips on mine were gentle,slowly,but sincere. It was sorrowful and painful for him to do this to me.  
"I'll forget you,too. I love you." He whispered as I closed my eyes. Everything was black.

When my eyes opened alertly,I saw the brown envelope lying beside me. I was lying on the bench. Colored leaves covered me like blankets. I looked at the sky that I would never see brightly again. My world was falling apart,and my life was gone. I didn't deserve to be here anymore. I was broken,shattered into pieces. Nothing was left. My heart would die any minute now. I felt apathetic,no emotions at all. I was daunt,and I couldn't feel anything anymore. I was a lifeless doll in a house full of lively dolls. Something that should not be taken attention off. I wanted to die,yet I knew I had to live on. I closed my eyes,staying motionless as possible. I stared in front of me,and looked at the flowers in the bush. I saw where the tulip and rose I saw before was. It was still the same,but something was wrong. _Really_ wrong. The tulip wasn't there anymore. It wasn't beside the rose. Someone picked it up. The rose was once again sad. I stood up to pick the rose,but I stopped. I saw the tulip in front of my feet.

I picked up the poor tulip from the ground,and held it in my gentle fingers. It was crying on its own. It was like it was staring at the rose,glorifying its beauty. I tried to comfort the tulip,though I knew it wasn't alive. My vision wasn't that clear,so because of my clumsiness,I hit the tree covering the whole bench. My eye got badly hurt,so I rest my head for a while. I was lost in thought. I tried to remember Edward so vividly. Every detail was perfect,even his smile,his lips. They were all in my memory. The way his eyes reflected mine,when our fingers would entwine,and when he asked me to move on. The throb in my chest seemed to get painful every time I breathe.  
I had a deep wound,and I didn't have a chance to survive. No one could stitch me up because of the deepness of the wound. My love...the thought of him moving on was painful. I knew I wasn't capable of letting go,but I have to die in order to do that. Moving on was just like the whole world crumbling into pieces. Our bond was already cut,just like a thread snapped into two pieces because of the sharp scissors. I rest my head against the hard bench and closed my eyes. I didn't want to wake up. Edward won't be there when I turn around,he won;t be there to say sweet nothings to my ear,or even hug me when I feel everything is lost. He won't be . would fall if I breathe again,if I live on. I can't do this. I can't live and lie to myself. My everything was gone. I was dead.

"Bella?" Someone said,the voice was gentle. It was pretty low,but it sounded melodic. He nudged me a little. Was I dead? I opened my eyes,but I couldn't see clearly. I knew it was Jasper,but I can't remember the details on his face. His face was blurry,and I only saw streaks of colors on his face. I wiped my eyes,but it didn't help.  
"Jasper?" I asked. If I couldn't see ,then I must be dead. I was worried. Renee might not forgive me,Phil will torture Jasper and Em and even Renee. I was really worried.  
"Am I dead?" I squeaked a little. I saw the brown envelope in Jasper's hands as he touched my hand.  
"No,you're not. You didn't go home last night,so I was worried." He began telling his tale."Phil was suspicious,and even threw Renee's most expensive vase. He thought you were with the Cullens,staying for the night."  
I wasn't dead? I was quite disappointed,but still,I felt a heavy weight on my shoulders,like something is pressing you down.  
"Jasper,I can't..."  
"You can't what?" He helped me lift myself from the bench.  
"I can't...see clearly." I said. I tried to reach for the tulip on the ground,but I couldn't seem to find it.  
"How many is this?" He asked,holding up his fingers. I could see three fingers,but I wasn't sure.  
"Three?"  
He fell silent at the moment. I blinked for a few times. It helped me see.  
"Five." I said. I couldn't smile,no,not now. I was dead inside. I can't do that.  
Jasper sighed in relief. He lead me inside my car,and I drove towards the mansion. I climbed the terrace in order to avoid Charlie. I couldn't stay alive for anyone anymore,but I knew I had to. I was broken inside. I could never be alive again.

I would always be alone again every time the bell rang and the students would be excited to take a break. I would be quiet. Jessica was laughing at me,her face showing hatred and jealousy. Mike was looking at me worriedly,like a brother would. He just smiled when I looked at his direction. Mike was one of the people who courted me,yet,I turn them down. I felt empty. Even though everyone flashes me their smiles,no one of them could cheer me could stitch me up.  
I walked towards the grand hall in the mansion. I couldn't breathe properly anymore. Here I was,living on. The pain of losing Edward was like losing my own life. I carried myself to live everyday,the pain still throbbing in my chest. The days went by like years.  
I saw Jasper in our garden,reading the papers inside the envelope Edward gave me. I reached for him,but my vision became blurry again. I felt myself stumble,and a person in front of me. My head felt heavy,and it was was still holding some papers,but I couldn't see him clearly. My eyes closed automatically,like someone really sleepy.

When my eyes opened,I saw Jasper with the envelope on my side. He looked worriedly at me. He stood up from his seat.  
"Bella," he breathed."You fell to the floor,but you were conscious. What happened?"  
I didn't want him to worry."My knees just got...a little wobbly,that's ,my head hurts." One part of it was true.  
He looked at me again,and proceeded to his seat.  
The doctor came in with a board on his left hand.  
"May I speak to either one of you?" He said. I raised my hand up.  
"I'll take it."  
''Sir,it would be nice if you go outside for a bit."  
Jasper went outside,but his face made me more worried.  
"Isabella Swan," he looked through the papers on the board."You have a serious case here. We have to take lots of examinations on you."  
I gulped."What is it? Is something wrong?"  
"We found some kind of tumor in your eyes." He said,cooling off. I stayed frozen.

End.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 BPOV

I was stunned. What? A tumor? That would never happen. I blinked a lot of times.  
"This is not true,right?"  
"We have to confirm this first,before we make any diagnosis about the tumor." He said,pulling my hand. I followed him outside.  
"Bella?" Jasper asked,confused. I just bowed my head a little.  
"I have..to take some medicine. It'll be alright." I tried to smile for him,to let him see that I was okay. He was convinced and took his seat again.

I wore a white kind of dress(not really a dress,but somewhat like an apron) and the doctor let me lie on the white kind of surface. His companions pushed a button and the surface began to move. I needed this,to see whether I was sick or not. A part of me wanted this to be the last memory I had,to be inside this machine. A part of me wanted to keep me alive,to let me still see the future I no longer longed two sides of me,the two Bellas fighting over the real me. I was at the center,trying not to let them fight.  
_Don't do this,Bella. You can't._ The other Bella said,wearing white. But,it wasn't me. It was my grandmother,when she was still alive. She looked so young.  
_Let it be. You can't live anymore. He's gone._ The other one said. She was a new Bella,with bitterness and hatred in her eyes. But,I could see that she was only lonely. Someone who wanted care. Someone who wanted much love. She was the little me,when I didn't knew why my father likes to bid about useless lands. My father who always used to torture my mother,my father who often scolded me for things I have never done. My father who never really cared about my happiness. She looked so alone.  
I wanted to comfort the little Bella,and hug her and hold her tight. I felt what she felt. But,the grandma was there. I wanted her to embrace Grandma,to let her feel how she can be loved by herself. Grandma started to reach for the little Bella,like she always used to when she was alive. But,she shook her,and backed away from her as she started to reach. And,before I could know what would happen, I was taken out of the machine. Someone asked me to go back to the doctor's office and wait. I made my way towards the door,and sat at the comfortable couch near the desk. I returned to the two people in my mind.

_I can't do this. I don't know what to do._ I thought to myself. Grandma and little Bella started to fight again. Their murmurs on my mind made me more hysterical.  
"Isabella?" The doctor asked."Are you ready?" I slowly breathed,and nodded.  
"According to the examinations,the tumor isn't in your eye. We made a mistake."  
I nodded for him to continue.  
"It's in your brain." he said,the words slowly falling. I didn't embrace the words at first.  
"What? A brain tumor?"  
"Yes. You could see the test results right here." He handed me the board he was holding earlier. I looked at it carefully,and saw something in the upper right. A big whitish imperfect circle was there.  
What was I going to do? I needed someone to help me,but I couldn't make anyone worry about me.  
I stared at the paper,shocked of what I saw. The doctor snapped.  
"We can remove the tumor,but it has a high risk. You can die,since the tumor has gotten bigger. It's risky,"  
"I can't let them know," I murmured. Then,it came to me. Grandma had died from brain tumor. It means...I inherited it?  
"My grandmother...she died from brain tumor."  
"More risk. You inherited it. You have to let your family know. They're the only ones who can help you right now."  
I thought of Renee,Jasper and Em. They supported me,and have always been. I can't let them worry.  
"This is for the best. I can tell him,for you."  
"No. I'd rather do it myself," I reassured him. The doctor asked me to follow him,and we stopped at the room where I had been before the tests were given. He stood up,worried again.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked. He laid down the papers on his seat,and stared at us,curious. I was having an epiphany when the doctor suddenly snapped.  
"May I excuse myself? Miss Isabella Swan,would you mind telling Jasper Hale about this?" He quietly mentioned,and went on his way. He gave me the test results.  
"What's that?" Jasper asked."Is there something I don't know?"  
A wisp of silence passed through us. The pressure was making me nervous,but I wasn't able to lie.  
"Jasper,look at this." I commanded. I handed the paper to him,and watched him examine the paper furiously. He glanced at me,his face full of emptiness and shock. His features were frozen.  
"This means..."  
"Yes,Jasper. I have a brain tumor,and I can die. Soon." The words in my mouth began to crack. They seemed nothing to me awhile ago,but they meant to much now. I wanted to drop down to my knees,and tell him I'm sorry. I was being more of a burden than a sister to Jasper and Em,and more of a trash to Renee. A sob built up in my chest,until I couldn't control myself anymore.  
I dropped to my knees,and covered my face.

Jazz POV

I couldn't believe this. Bella? She has been healthy as a horse since we were little. She rarely gets sick. Bella was fragile,but her health was strong. I really couldn't extinguish the reason why she had this.  
She seemed so normal. I wanted to cry with her on the floor,to share her pain. Bella can never be like this. Bella can _never_ 's the only thing I could take care of now,since Alice went away. The thought of her having to experience this much was also too much for me. I can't take it. Bella sacrificed a lot for us,a lot for Edward,too. It was really a pain to know this.  
"Bella," I let out a sob that I kept from my chest. I fell to my knees,and knelt down beside her. I hugged her,and kissed her head gently. She cried on my chest for a while,until she was able to keep it.  
She started to shake slowly,her hand twitching. I held it firmly,trying to stop it. She never did stop. I called for the doctor.

End.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Jazz POV

"I suppose Miss Isabella already told you about her situation?" The doctor said,slowly scanning me. I couldn't take my eyes off Bella. I was worried,and here I was,staring hopelessly at her. I knew I couldn't do anything.  
"I was informed that your grandmother died from a brain tumor. There is a huge chance that she inherited it from her."  
I nodded helplessly,not even glancing at the doctor. My head snapped at his direction.  
"What happened to her earlier?"  
"They were just symptoms of her tumor. She could experience more twitching,problems with speech and vision,or memory loss. Her personality and moods can change." He warned. He gave me a plastic. I opened it and it contained a lot of pills.  
"Medicine?"  
"To help her calm down in case her muscles twitch again." He said reassuringly. He left the room. I sat down beside Bella,and looked at her peaceful features. I didn't want to think that she would die soon. She would never be the same Bella. I carried the pain of Bella with me,in my heart. I really missed Alice,and I would never find another girl like her. Like I promised,I had to protect Bella,and take care of her. She was my sister. I can't protect her. It was hard to take that she would die. She was the one who would protect me when we were little,so it was now my turn. Bella made a lot of sacrifices,and was stubborn. She would never agree if I were to put myself in danger. She was the one in danger,and I would never allow her to go away from me. I loved my sister dearly. I put my hand inside her unmoving hand.  
_Don't go,Bella. Please be strong._ I thought to myself as I held back the pain. I can't do anything.  
Bella started to flutter her eyelids.  
"Jasper...?" She said slowly. Her eyes weren't focused;they were wandering everywhere.  
"Where am I?" She slowly whispered. This was a symptom.  
"You're in the hospital." She slowly shook her head and closed her eyes for a moment. Then,her eyes suddenly opened.  
"I remember. I have...a brain tumor." She said,her voice cracking at the last words. She suddenly cried. I leaned to her,hoping I could lend her a shoulder to cry on. She barely made a sound,but I knew she was crying.  
"Bella," I started slowly,trying not to interrupt her."We have to tell Renee and Em."  
"No!" She screamed. She couldn't breathe calmed down.''We can't let them know,Jasper. We can't."  
"But,they can help you-"  
"No! You can't,Jasper. me" She begged really hard,and I couldn't help but to be defeated. She tried to smile at me,but I can see through the sadness that it held. Bella suffered so much. I wish I was the one suffering,not her. I wanted to cry at her smile.  
"I won't. But,expect that I'll tell them when.." I decided to shut my mouth. I wasn't expecting for that to happen.  
"That won't happen." I murmured to myself.

Weeks passed by. Bella's condition was getting worse and worse. She can't see clearly right now,which resulted to her being scolded by Phil. She broke his antique frame.I wanted to defend her from him,to let him know what her condition ,she took her punishment seriously. Sometimes,I wish I was the one to die. I couldn't watch Bella suffer anymore.I had enough.  
Sometimes,Bella would cry out loud at night. Her pain was excruciating for me to see. I would just pretend that I wasn't worried. Bella didn't want us to think of her as a burden. She thinks she is,but what we really do is for her best.  
I opened the door to her room. I saw her sitting at her bed,her legs inside the thick blanket. She was looking out the window. I stepped in quietly. She didn't notice me go in.  
"Bella," I whispered. She put her index finger on her lips,signaling me to keep quiet. I tilted my head to where she was looking at. It was a beautiful scene. Sunset.  
"I want to remember this moment,this feeling," She said didn't smile,but I could feel her sadness right now.  
"Someday,I won't be able to see this anymore. I'll keep fighting until I can already see this sunset face to face."  
I held her firmly."Bella,Don't say that! You will survive! If I say you will,You will! Do you understand?"  
She was scared of me. My features relaxed a bit."I'm sorry."  
She started to cry again."I promise I'll keep fighting."  
I couldn't help staring at her. She looked so fragile,so easy to break. With just one firm hold,she'll break into pieces. I was careful not to do the same that Edward did to her.

BPOV

Jasper held me tightly in his chest. His warmth wasn't enough to comfort me.I wanted something else,something like...Edward. It was hard for me to mention the name. Every time he comes into my mind,my chest would throb as well as my head. I wanted him so bad that I'd even kill myself just to have him,to hold him.  
My condition was worse. The past 2 months weren't that worse,but today was the very worst. I was nauseated, and I vomited a lot. I wasn't ready to face this,to face the misery. They say death was peaceful,happy. But,it wasn't happy for me. I had to leave everything behind. I wanted to hold Edward in my arms right now,to feel the moment.  
I stopped crying,for I knew nothing would happen. My world fell down,and soon,I'll also be in pieces.

I walked inside the hospital halls,the white walls glaring at me with delight. The doctor lead us to his desk again.  
His name was Dr. Ashton.  
He held his board firmly,as if he was nervous or anxious.  
"Bella," He breathed slowly,breathe in,breathe out."I have something to tell you."  
I held Jasper's hand tightly.  
"You only have...approximately 7 days to live. If we don't get that tumor out,you'll die."  
I was frozen. I didn't want money spent on me,but I can't let myself be operated. Renee,Em and Phil will know. I can't risk that.  
I looked at Jasper dearly as if it was goodbye. I tried to pull the ends of my mouth to make it look like I was smiling. but,my eyes didn't hide the truth.  
"I'll live with it," I said,controlling the tears that were coming. I was pushing the Bella who was sick inside away from me. I had more time. I was happy that I was able to live up to this point.  
Dr. Ashton frowned."Why?"  
"I don't...want to be a burden anymore." I said,a hint of sadness in my voice. Jasper hugged me tightly,not letting me go.  
It was the end for me,the end of my life. I didn't want this to happen. I was worried that Renee and Em would cry and cry.  
This was the end of the line.

End.


End file.
